Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge
by jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy
Summary: Jack is a bit of a heartbreaker, so when an old girlfriend comes to town...well expect fireworks!
1. Prologue

Ok this is my 1st fanfic so please be nice. I hope you enjoy my story. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Prologue 

The sky was getting lighter with beautiful shades of pinks, oranges, and blues covered the sky as the sun rose over the island of Tortuga. The air was filled with the sweet smell of jasmine and the salt sea breeze. Slowly pirates were getting up with major hangovers from the night before but nothing a little rum can't cure.

As the Tortuga occupants rose from the slumber, a young beautiful girl had been up for hours, walking and talking with her friends around the island feeling so happy. Because today was her birthday.

She said good-bye to her friends and headed back to her house were she lived with her parents and boyfriend.

'_they should all be waking up by now' _she thought as she stepped inside.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands and arms wrap themselves around her waist. Then lips started passionately kissing her neck.

"Happy Birthday Alex" Said the young man who was called Jack.

Alex was giggling

"Why thankyou Jack" said Alex seductively turning around to face her boyfriend.

Jack Sparrow (Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow..... Oopps sorry Ja..I mean Captain) was quite tall (well taller than her anyway) tanned skin and a head full on dreadlocks with beads and ordainments put in them and had the cutest brown eyes that could make your heart melt.

As for Alex, she was slim with sort of muscular arms and long brown hair with small ringlets in it and the most beautiful green eyes, which seemed to change with the different emotions she felt. When she felt happy her eyes would be bright and sparkling, when she was sad her eyes would darken and seem distant and could almost break your heart. And when she was mad.....well let's just say you don't want to get her mad.

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" whispered Jack in her ear.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you close your eyes I can give it to you"

Alex felt Jack's warm hands slide around her neck and tie something up around it.

"Open your eyes "said Jack

Alex slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the mirror on the hallstand and gasped.

"Oh Jack its...its simply gorgeous it must have cost you a fortune!" exclaimed Alex.

Around her neck was an beautiful necklace with a silver star attached to it. It seemed to glitter in the early morning sunlight.

"It's called the North star. It's the only star in the sky that doesn't move. It also belonged to my mother." Said Jack

"I didn't know you had a mother?"

"she died when I was seven." Said jack

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it, look here are your parents" jack said very eager to change the subject.

The day pressed on and Alex and her family enjoyed the day together eating and drinking all day. And Alex forgot all about the conversation she had had with Jack, and apparently so had he.

Arthur and Marie were Alex's parents. They were also both pirates. Arthur used to be part of the crew on the Black Pearl but left and took a gold medallion with him after they marooned Jack on the island and killed Bill Turner. Arthur retuned to Tortuga to live with his wife and daughter he gave the medallion to his wife. Ever since Jack got off the island he had been living with them for 2 years.

That evening Jack and Arthur were discussing piracy and ships that they wanted, while Marie and Alex were looking at all her presents. When suddenly just before 9:00pm someone came pounding on their door.

"What the hell.....GIBBS?!?! What the blazes are you doing here? Trying to break down our door?!?" yelled Arthur sarcastically.

The whole room began to laugh, except for Gibbs.

"Gibbs....what's wrong?" questioned Arthur

It took a minute or two for him to catch his breath but then said "I ran 'ere as fast as I could, their 'ere."

"whose here Gibbs?" said Marie

"Barbossa, 'ere on Tortuga, his lookin' for a medallion of some sort. And from wot I 'eard from Ana Maria their headin' 'ere!"

All smiles quickly faded.

"Oh My dear gawd!" exclaimed Marie looking desperately at her husband.

Arthur paused for several minutes then

"Ok, Jack take Alex to Ana Marie's house and stay there until its safe, Alex go with Jack, Alex go! I doubt Barbossa will want to see you Jack. Gibbs go and get the crew assembled Marie and I will stay and fight. Alex if anything happens to us stay with Ana Maria until the time is right then take the _Amazon _and go live with your Uncle and cousin at Port Royal."

With many arguments, hesitantly Alex packed her bag and rushed down stairs, Gibbs was running into town to get the crew and Jack was sharping his sword. Just before Jack and Alex left, Marie whispered something in Alex's ear and slipped something around her neck. With tears flooding down her face Alex's hugged her parents good-bye and with Jack ran to Ana Maria's house.

Alex watched as her house burned to the ground but see could no longer see her parents, and she never saw them again.

A/N Cliffhanger dun dun duhhhh...I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story I'll have the first chapter in soon in the meantime please read and review.

_Luv _

_jacksbonnielass_

_xxx _


	2. Chapter 1:The new arrival and and old fr...

Ok this is the 1st chapter and it set about 10 years after the first POTC movie and 12 years after my prologue. I hope I haven't confused you. So what's happened is that Will and Elizabeth are married and have two children, Jack is going to visiting them soon and Elizabeth's cousin enters. Also an old friend of the family is going to pay the characters an unexpected visit, a very unexpected friend......

ENJOY)

And now the feature presentation.....

Chapter 1 

The sun was shining down on Port Royal, the sky was clear, the water was crystal blue and very flat. A great ship was coming into the harbour, with its large white sails blowing in the gentle breeze. On the stern of the ship (A/N: in case you don't know what a stern is, it's the back of the ship. And the bow is the front of the ship) its name was written in large italic letters. It was called:

The Amazon 

The harbour was getting closer and the first officer went into the captain's stateroom, where she was getting ready to go ashore.

"Captain Wood, we are about to pull into the harbour" said the first officer

"Very well, thank you Lisa. I will be on deck shortly, I have to get this stupid corset on, I don't know how women can stand it!" complained the young captain.

The first officer laughed on her way out and began to assemble the crew and prepare to dock.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! We're going to dock on the starboard side (A/N: the right side)!" shouted the first officer.

Then about twenty meters away she shouted again...

"Drop those sails you scurvy dogs, were close enough now jump on dock and tie her down!!"

"Everything ready?" came a voice behind the first officer

"Yes Captain, everything is in order, you can go ashore momentarily" replied the first officer

"Excellent, now you do remember our plan don't you? Asked the captain

"Of course, should I go and get it ready"

"Yes, that would be smart" replied the captain

Ten minutes later the ship was securely tied down to the dock, the captain got off first and went to meet the arrival party.

"Commodore Norrington, how nice it is to see you again its been to long" said the captain

"Yes it has Captain Smith, what has it been five years?" asked Commodore Norrington

"I believe it has my friend. Now aren't you going to introduce me to your companions?" said Captain Smith

"oh, how rude of me, this is Governor Swann, my first officer Gillette, Mr...Will...and Mrs....Elizabeth...Turner and their two children Peter and Charlotte. Everyone this is Captain Robert Smith. We went to the Royal Navy training camp together." explained Norrington

Captain Smith shook all of their hands, and he also noticed a bit of hostility when Norrington introduced Mr and Mrs Turner. But he ignored it.

"Now I understand that you are all expecting to see a very old friend. Is that true?" asked Captain Smith

"Oh yes, Aunty Alex" squealed Charlotte excitedly.

"Please Sir where is she?" asked Peter

"Ok here she is Miss Alexandria Wood."

At the top of the ramp there was a very beautiful young woman wearing a pale blue dress on, over her shoulder was a very tatty brown satchel, which seemed to squirm a bit. Her brown hair was in a stylish but messy bun with her soft curls cascading down her back. She also had quite tanned skin and her dress gave her quite a bit of..erm..cleavage!

( ) lol ) She was a rare beauty, but her eyes were her best feature. Bright sparkling orbs that were emerald green.

Many of the workers had stopped to have a bit of a perve, even Commodore Norrington seemed quite a taken to her as well. She made her way down the ramp and Elizabeth ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Alex I've missed you!" said Elizabeth with silent tears of joy falling down her face.

"And I you Lizzie! And of course I have also missed you Uncle." Said an also teary Alex

"Ah my dear, how you've grown. Look at you, you have become a fine young woman indeed." Said Governor Swann proudly'

"Thank you Uncle. And who are all these charming people?" asked Alex smiling at the rest of the arrival party.

"Oh of course, you know Captain Smith, and Elizabeth. The man standing next to her is her husband William Turner."

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Wood, I have heard a lot about you" said Will

"All good things I hope?" said Alex with a bot of a cheeky smile.

"Of course, I have never heard a bad word against you" answered Will

"And these are their children, Peter who is nine and Charlotte who is seven."

"Hello Aunty Alex, nice to meet you" said Peter in a very dignified voice and holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"Well, how do you do Master Peter, and its very nice to meet you too" replied Alex shaking his hand trying to stifle her giggling.

Then the little girl Charlotte stepped timidly forwards towards Alex.

"Hello Charlotte, my that is a very pretty dress you are wearing, pink is my favourite colour, it makes you look like a princess." Said Alex

"Thank you Aunty Alex, I like the colour pink too. Its very nice to meet you" replied Charlotte shyly before rushing back to her father's waiting arms.

"And last but by no means least may I introduce Commodore Norrington." Said Governor Swann.

Alex held out her hand for Norrington to shake it but instead Norrington kissed it gentle, this took Alex by surprise. But she hid it easily.

"Miss Wood how do you do, I hope your journey was well?" inquired Norrington

"Yes quite well thank you Commodore" replied Alex

"I'm glad that you were not attacked by any pirates" said Norrington

Alex smiled nervously and Will noticed that she was suddenly readjusting her dress sleeve apprehensively.

"I'm not sure if your aware Miss Wood, but we have news of a new pirate roaming the ocean. They call themselves "The Black Rose"."

"Really Commodore, well...I...did not know that" said Alex stammering a little and readjusting her dress sleeve again.

"Don't be afraid Miss Wood, we'll catch them soon enough. Though we are still hunting down another pirate, Jack Sparrow" said Norrington

Suddenly Will's, Elizabeth's and Alex's eyes were on the Commodore.

"Captain Jack Sparrow??? You know him?!?!" exclaimed Alex

"But of course, he has been plundering this part of the Caribbean for years. But don't you fret Miss Wood we'll get him soon." Said Norrington giving her a wink

Alex laughed nervously

"Let's go get you settled Miss Wood, shall we?" suggested Will

The group began to enter the carriage to return to Will and Elizabeth's manor. But before entering the carriage Alex noticed a man in an alleyway watching her. This creeped her out a little bit but she ignored it and got inside the carriage with the Commodore helping her.

"Who's that Captain" came a man's voice in the alleyway

"She's an old friend Mr Gibbs, a very old friend" said the other man "Maybe I should also visit the Turner family, as it has been years I've seen them. Savvy?" added the man grinning widely showing off his golden teeth.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I've done it again ! Another cliffhanger! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

Sorry about that, and sorry this chapters soooo late but I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. But I'm going to Canberra for a week but then it's the school holidays so I'll have more time to write okaly dokaly?!?! Anywho

Cya later

_luv_

_jacksbonnielass_

_xxx_


End file.
